Telling Time With the Doctor
by A.M. Rosso
Summary: Jeff is being an idiot, she can't tell time, the Doctor can


**Telling Time with the Doctor**

**By A.M. and S.R. Rosso**

**Started and Ended: 1/28/14**

**Summary: Jeff can't tell time, the Doctor can**

**Jeff:*enters the console room of the TARDIS from hers and the Doctor's room* What time is it?**

**8: Half past six. Why?**

**Jeff:*looks at 8 confused* What?**

**8: *figures Jeff didn't hear him so he says it a bit clearer* Half past six.**

**Jeff:*looks at 8* That means nothing to me**

**8: It means six thirty. ... Did you actually not understand that?**

**Jeff:*face turns red and she looks away from 8 a bit embarrassed***

**8: So, I guess that's a no... Why were you never taught this?**

**Jeff:*looks at 8* Are you having another one of your bits of amnesia again?**

**8: No. Forget it. I'll teach you what it means, it's not that hard. Come here.**

**Jeff:*looks at 8 a bit confused, but walks over to him regardless***

***the clock on the TARDIS console (for the sake of the story) is analog***

**8: Alright. First off I need to know if you can read analog. Not completely necessary but still a good skill to have. *sets clock to 6:52* What time is it?**

**Jeff:*stares at the clock for a while trying to figure out the time***

**8: *waits for a few moments* ... Don't know?**

**Jeff:*says nothing, but it's clear she's mad at herself for not knowing***

**8: Okay... This is how it works. The little hand points out the hour. Or do you know that bit?**

**Jeff: I know that part**

**8: Perfect. And you know the big hand shows the minutes?**

**Jeff:*nods her head***

**8: Okay, then... So what don't you get?**

**Jeff:*silent, because whenever this topic was brought up she'd either be called stupid or whoever was trying to teach her would make it hard for her to understand***

**8: Do you want me to explain it?**

**Jeff:*makes a move to walk away***

**8: *keeps Jeff here* It's already begun. It's a simple concept; it won't take long to teach.**

**Jeff:*gives 8 an "I've heard that one before" look***

**8: I'll try to make it easy.**

**Jeff:*figures she's not going anywhere anytime soon so she sighs in defeat and looks at 8***

**8: Since you know the concept of hours already we'll just get the minutes over with.**

**Jeff:*quietly* Okay**

**8: We start at the twelve, which is zero. And we go up by intervals of five. So, one would be five, two is ten, etcetera...**

**Jeff: I know that and in military time one is thirteen, two is fourteen, and so on and so on**

**8: *having trouble seeing what Jeff doesn't understand* So you understand what this is, then? *sets clock to 6:45***

**Jeff: Yeah, 6:45**

**8: *sets clock to 6:20* What about this?**

**Jeff: 6:20**

**8: *looks at Jeff with confusion and sets it 6:37* This?**

**Jeff:*stares at the big hand for a moment counting the how far away it is from the seven and then says a bit unsure* 6:37?**

**8: *nods slowly* How did you know what this is but not 6:52?**

**Jeff:*feels like an idiot because she honestly doesn't know and just averts her eyes from 8***

**8: Alright, at least you can tell analog time... Let's work on the terminology.**

**Jeff:*just nods her head because she just wants to fast forward to the part where even 8 gives up on teaching her how to tell time***

**8: Alright, we don't need the clock anymore. Don't worry about the clock. *sets it back to 6:30* Earlier, when I said it was half past six, what time was it?**

**Jeff: 6:30**

**8: Alright, great. This shouldn't be to hard.**

**Jeff:*waits for 8 to start confusing her***

**8: When the minute hand is on the nine, it's quarter to. When it's on the six, it's half past. When it's on the three, it's quarter past. Got it?**

**Jeff:*thinks for a moment* Okay**

**8: So if I said it's quarter to nine, what time would it be?**

**Jeff:*unsure* 9:15?**

**8: ... No. It's 8:45.**

**Jeff:*annoyed with herself***

**8: Okay, let's try this again. Half past three, what time is it?**

**Jeff:*still unsure* 2:15?**

**8: *shakes head slowly* It's 3:30**

**Jeff:*hangs her head***

**8: Well, now that you know that, what's half past seven?**

**Jeff:*quietly and unsure* 6:30?**

**8: Half past six is 6:30. Half past seven is 7:30.**

**Jeff:*runs her hands over her face, getting pissed off at the fact she's having a hard time grasping this***

**8: Don't worry about it to much, Jeff. Let's keep going with this. Half past twelve.**

**Jeff: 12:30?**

**8: Yes! Excellent. Now, to be sure you have it... What's half past two?**

**Jeff: 2:30?**

**8: Yes, perfect. Now we can move on. Quarter to three.**

**Jeff: 3:45?**

**8: No. It's 2:45. Now using that as a reference, what would quarter to six be?**

**Jeff: 5... 45?**

**8: Yes, wonderful. Now since you know those the last one shouldn't be to difficult. Quarter past nine.**

**Jeff: 9:15?**

**8: Yes! See, that wasn't very difficult, now was it?**

**Jeff: I guess...**

**8: *confused* What? Is it still confusing?**

**Jeff: No I get that part, but there are other time terms I still don't get**

**8: Oh? Which ones?**

**Jeff: Almost all of them, I know the o'clocks, the thirties, and forty-fives, but other than that *shakes her head***

**8: What? Do you mean, like AM and PM, or something?**

**Jeff: No, like three to ten**

**8: Oh... That means three minutes to ten. So basically, all you do is take three away from sixty. So three to ten is 9:57.**

**Jeff: Okay**

**8: So let's say it's two to nine. What time is it then?**

**Jeff: Uhm... *a bit unsure of herself* 9:58?**

**8: No... No, that would be two to ten. Alright, here. When it's a random amount of time TO something. It is the number before it, hour wise. So, because I said two to nine, the time would be 8:58.**

**Jeff:*nods her head somewhat getting it***

**8: So, let's say it's seven to eight. What time is it?**

**Jeff: 7:53?**

**8: Yes, that it is. Now we have to address the opposite. What if it's... Seven past four?**

**Jeff:*unsure again* 7:20?**

**8: No... Where did you get the twenty from?**

**Jeff:*doesn't even know herself* The four?**

**8: Okay... The last number will almost always signify the hour. The first will correlate to the minute.**

**Jeff: Would it be 4:07 then?**

**8: Yes, there we go. 4:07. What's ten past five?**

**Jeff:*thinks for a moment* 5:10, right?**

**8: *nods* Five to three?**

**Jeff:*thinks a bit* 3:55?**

**8: Yes! Do you think you got it now?**

**Jeff: I think so**

**8: Fantastic. ... Any other questions then?**

**Jeff: Where are we going?**

**-The End-**


End file.
